gleefandomcom-20200222-history
I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)
I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me) by Whitney Houston is featured in Dance with Somebody, the seventeenth episode of Season Three. It's a duet sung by Brittany and Santana. As part of the Glee Club assignment to sing Whitney Houston songs, Brittany and Santana perform the song. Brittany starts off singing in the choir room with New Directions and it moves towards the Auditorium where they both dance with the Cheerios. Lyrics Brittany: I wanna dance! Clocks strikes upon the hour And the sun begins to fade. Still enough time to figure out How to chase my blues away I've done alright up till now Its the light of day that shows me how And when the night falls my lonely heart calls Oh I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Oh I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me I've been in love and lost my senses Spinning through the town Sooner or later the fever ends And I wind up feeling down I need a woman who'll take a chance On a love that burns hot enough to last So when the night falls My lonely heart calls Oh I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Oh I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat Yeah I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Santana with the Cheerios: Somebody who somebody who Santana: Somebody who loves me Santana with the Cheerios: Somebody who somebody who Santana: To hold me in her arms oh Brittany: I need a woman who'll take a chance On a love that burns hot enough to last Brittany and Santana: So when the night falls My lonely heart calls. Oh I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Oh I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Santana: Ohhhh, ohhhh Come on baby, hahahaha Brittany: Ooh! Yeah! Santana: Now get with this, hahahaha Woah woah woah, yeah Brittany and Santana: Don't you wanna dance Santana: With me baby? Brittany and Santana: Don't you wanna dance Santana: With me girl? Brittany and Santana: Don't you wanna dance Santana: With me baby? Brittany and Santana: With somebody who loves me. Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance Don't you wanna dance? Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance Don't you wanna dance? Don't you wanna dance Santana: Say you wanna dance? Uh huh Brittany and Santana: With somebody who loves me. Charts Trivia *This song was voted the winner of "Best Female/Female Duet" at the 2012 Glee Wiki Awards. *To accommodate Brittany and Santana's relationship, the lyrics are subtly altered, replacing 'his' with 'her', 'man' with 'woman', etc. This is one of the few songs that this has happened in. *This song is the first (and only) duet sung by Brittany and Santana in the season, but is not their first time singing together. They sang together in Run The World (Girls), though Santana merely sang back-up for Brittany then. *The line "my lonely heart calls" was replaced by the original lyrics "my loneliness calls". *Heather was not supposed to be in many of the shots in the auditorium, but she fought for being in them. *The outfits Santana and Brittany wear in the auditorium are the same outfits Whitney Houston wore in her music-video to "How Will I Know". *Santana doesn't get to sing before the bridge. Brittany sings the first two verses and choruses all by herself. *Second Brittany & Santana duet after Me Against The Music. Gallery DWS12.png DWS11.png DWS10.png DWS9.png DWS8.png DWS6.png DWS5.png DWS4.png DWS3.png DWS2.png DWS1.png IWDWS2.png IWDWS3.png IWDWS.png ArsxFexCQAAuXxy.jpg 1015303 1335686135212 full.jpg|brittana dance CaptureIWDWSWLM1.PNG CaptureIWDWSWLM5.PNG Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner